


Movies

by ananaya



Category: ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU, assasination classroom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, karmagisa - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4314846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananaya/pseuds/ananaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuddle time during movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

It was the final exam of the year Nagisa felt drained walking out of the classroom. Finally it would be summer break and he would get to spend time with Karma. SInce studying for exam was taxing they had barely gotten to spend anytime together. He was walking towards the gate, Karma was already waiting for him. He smiled at the sight of Karma “Have you been waiting long?”

“Not really, I just got here”

Nagisa was glad to see Karma, he wanted to spend time with him, but he was exhausted.

Karma gently poked Nagisa on his side “Want to go to my house?”

Nagisa was tired but he really missed Karma “Sure”

Nagisa walked with Karma to his house discussing the exam questions, and their answers. Nagisa admired Karma, even after all that pressure from taking so many tests he still looked refreshed. 

Karma could see Nagisa was barely keeping up, he figured exams must have had Nagisa studying constantly and was definitely challenging. He opened the door for Nagisa and lead him to his room. The best way to spend time with Nagisa in his current state was to watch a movie. Karma suggested “We ahould watch a movie”

Nagisa lazily replied “yes”

Karma turned on the television in his room and played Nagisa’s favorite movie. He went sat on the bed and motioned Nagisa to come over. Karma sat up right and opened his arms. Nagsa walked towards him and found comfortable spot, while laying his head on Karma’s shoulder. Karma cuddled Nagisa tighly in his arms. 

Not even half way through the movie Nagisa could feel his eyes shutting on him. He tried his best to stay awake, but Karma’s scent, his arms they all felt too relaxing. He was barely staying awake.

Karma saw Nagisa falling asleep, he thought how adorable Nagisa looked, nodding his head trying to stay awake. With his right hand he started to trace ‘I love you’ on Nagisa’s back. He traced it over and over again.

Nagisa felt Karma’s hand tracing on his back. It felt soothing, and he closed his eyes. Soon enough he recognized the pattern, before falling asleep he just replied to Karma “I love you too”


End file.
